


New Job at QosCon

by d1esrae



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Escort, F/M, New Job, cuckold, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1esrae/pseuds/d1esrae
Summary: WIfe takes a new job as a client relations executive. Her husband does not respond well to her job duties. They attempt to talk it out, but they've moved to different places.
Kudos: 1





	New Job at QosCon

[excited]

Hi babe! I have fantastic news.

I got a job offer. It pays nearly 50% more just starting out, I get a commission, and they gave me a cash signing bonus.

Can you believe it? I know I loved my old job, but it’s hard to turn down such a raise.

Why didn’t I discuss it with you? 

Well because it just kind of happened all of a sudden and there was no time to discuss.

Mmhmm. I was at work and one of our big clients was there to meet with the higher ups.

[pause]

Yeah… so when they were leaving, one of the clients stopped at my desk and offered me the job right there and then.

He said I had to take it right then or the offer would be off the table.

So I took it. 

For us.

[pause]

What’s the job?

Well sweetheart you are looking at QosCon’s newest Client Relations Executive.

What a promotion, right?!?

I’m super excited babe!

This job means we can finally start saving for a house and paying off your student debt.

Along with the raise, they also gave me wardrobe allowance.

I do have to work some overnights and weekends and there are some business trips. 

But all of the expenses are paid by the company or clients 

Maybe I can work out a way to take you with me after awhile

[pause]

See don’t you think that is worth it?

I’m so glad you are seeing it that way now. 

Let’s go and celebrate!

[Voicemail beep]

Hey sweetie!

I know you’re working right now, but I hope when you’re off work you can meet me for drinks.

So let’s meet at the Hightower. 

I know that place is expensive, but I’ve got it covered.

Or one of my clients does at least. 

Anyways, see you there at 6.

[Light bar music in the background]

[sultry voice] Hey, baby. Buy me a drink? 

Oh, you’re here waiting for someone?

Why don’t I keep you company until he shows up.

It’s your wife?

[giggle]

Oh I can’t keep pretending. Honey it’s me, your wife!

I can’t believe you didn’t recognize your own wife.

Even with how I’ve changed my look up.

Oh don’t worry this isn’t my real hair, it’s just a wig. 

[pause]

Why am I dressed like this?

For my job sweetie. 

It’s just one of things I got to do make sure the clients are happy with the company.

[pause]

You think I look like a high-end escort? 

…well baby what do you think client relations means? 

[slap]

Don’t you fucking say that. I made a choice and frankly I’m extremely happy with the choice.

You seemed to be too when I brought home my first paychecks and the extra cash.

You didn’t ask any questions then about my job then so why are you starting now? 

[pause]

Look I don’t want to make a scene here, come up to my room and let’s talk about it.

[heels walking]

[Elevator ding]

Alright let’s talk about this

[Door opening]

Yeah this room is pretty nice isn’t it?

Like I said all expenses paid and I get to enjoy staying in places like this. 

…I was hoping that you could join me in enjoying these types of places too

[pause]

You know what?

I don’t think you’re really seeing how it is.

I’m a fucking queen now.

The company calls the other girls and I, Queens of Spades.

It’s because we are!

They treat us like queens. 

They really made me realize how attractive I am.

You’ve loved my new outfits in the bedroom and you’ve really loved the new things we’ve tried.

Now you’re going to complain because the curtain has been pulled back?

You know what isn’t complaining?

Your cock sticking straight up in your pants.

You love how I look and I remember talking about your fantasies.

I remember you begging me to dress up like this so you can show me off.

I remember you begging me for a threesome with one of your friends.

I even remember when you drunkenly said that watching me get fucked would be hot.

Well, now you can get that. 

So let’s drop your objections.

At least for tonight and enjoy this time away from our shitty apartment

Can we do that?

[Kissing]

Wait wait babe slow down

[pause]

If you want to have sex then you need to pay first.

It’s $2000 for an hour 

[pause]

Of course you have to pay!

This is company time and are you saying my pussy isn’t worth it?

[pause]

I actually got in trouble with the company because I let you fuck me for free a bunch of times.

I had to work some extra shifts to pay it back.

[pause]

[upset] Oh my god why are you saying that!

[pause]

Just get out! 

Fuck you! 

We are through!

[Knocking on door]

Anyone there?

[keys rustling and door opening]

Hello?

Hey, Thomas are you here? 

Your car is in the driveway and I let myself in with the key I still have.

Hello?

I saw your friend Randle the other day and he said you weren’t doing so good after…that night and I just wanted to check on you.

[heels clicking on floor]

Wow this place is a pigsty 

[more footsteps]  
[porn sounds]

There you are.

[pity tone] Oh, Thomas….

You…really aren’t doing well. 

[pause]

I get it, but you weren’t supporting me and I really needed you to then.

[pause]

[flirty] Yes, I did get some work done.

Plus, you wouldn’t believe how much just getting professional work on your hair and makeup helps.

[pause]

Well thank you for the compliment. I know you always loved my blonde phase back in the day. 

Anyways, I just swung by to see if you were okay. 

I guess you’re alive and clearly you’re still eating. 

You really should clean this place up or you never going to find another woman.

[Pause]

What you want to get back together?

[laugh]

[lighthearted tone and confident] Sweetie, I think we are in two different places now. 

I’m one of QosCon’s top earners and jet-setting around the world.

And you…clearly are stuck at where we were before

Maybe even worse.

[pause]

I don’t think that’s a good idea.

I totally respect your feelings and you weren’t okay with my job.

That’s fine, but I need to be with someone who gets it.

What are you watching by the way?

“Tonight’s Girlfriend”…isn’t that about fucking escorts?

[pause]

It is, isn’t it?

I knew it! I knew you were into things like this.

[sultry] I bet you’ve been sitting here every day jerking yourself off to this and thinking about me.

You haven’t, haven’t you?

You like thinking about me with other men.

Getting paid like a high class whore.

I like that you aren’t even denying it.

[Pause]

I know you want me.

I’m just as hot as that slut on screen and when I fuck I love it

I don’t have to fake it.

I didn’t know it, but I guess I’m a bit of a slut. 

It turns me on so much having men lust after me

Just like it turns me on right now to see that look on your face. 

I can tell that you want me with every fiber of your being.

So what do you want?

[pause]

That’s what I thought. 

Well since I’m not working right now, I’ll give you a discount.

My prices went up, but for you, I’ll do $600 for 15 minutes. 

[sultry slutty voice] How’s that sound babe?

600 for the best 15 minutes of your life? 

[pause]

[business tone] Nope, upfront

[pause]

Just place it on the table.

Take a shower first though.

[pause]

Okay that’s better. 

[slutty but a little artificial] So what do you want to do stud?

Mmm suck on your big cock, huh?

Let me kiss that cock of yours

[kissing]

Oh you’re throbbing.

[blowjob sounds]

Yesssss your cock just fills my mouth

[moan]

[blowjob]

Come on baby fuck my mouth

[mouth fucking]

You like that? 

I can take your whole cock down my throat

[deepthroating]

I miss your cock in my mouth

[blowjob]

God let me suck on those big balls of yours.

[suck]

Oh fuck baby! Stick it in me before you’re out of time.

I need that cock in my wet pussy.

[gasp and moan]

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yeaaaaaaaah

[fucking]

Fuck this pussy. Fuck it hard.

[fucking]

Harder babe. Pump it in me.

Ohhhh I’m close, keep going.

[fucking]

Cum for my baby. Cum for me.

[loud moans]

Oooooooooooh yes!

[satisfied sigh]

You fucked me so good honey.

[pause, dressing]

[business tone but flirty] See, I told you my pussy was worth it.

Your cock was great babe.

[pause]

Uh huh, I did enjoy it…but it wasn’t the same. 

[Pause]

It was super hot with how much you want me and everything, but I think I’m still hurt by what you said

[pause]

No honey, I don’t think we can get back together. 

Not right now, we’re just…not in the same place. 

I think I should go. 

Get off the couch babe and get to a better place and then maybe we can talk.

Here’s my card. 

…Just please call me if you’re not doing okay. 

I still care about you and don’t want you to fall off cliff. 

Bye honey.


End file.
